Vespertolio Gemini
by trublue27
Summary: AU Harry is a vampire and so is his twin sister. Instead of living with the Dursleys they live with their great uncle who is a vampire lord. Not all is what it seems and the twins don't go to Hogwarts. May be some language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_This my first time using fanfiction so I hope the story is good, or in the very least I hope the idea is good._

* * *

It was a dark silent night on the Halloween of 1981. The moonlight illuminated the smoldering remains of the little cottage called Godric's Hollow. All was quiet as if in reverence for the heinous act committed on the grounds. The house stood smoking and crumbling in the aftermath of the magical backlash of one terrible curse. An ominous creaking sounded as if the house was tilting and finally the tiny abused house collapsed on itself in a heap of charred remains. Debris were scattered across the grounds. It seemed as if no one survived the slaughter of the once happy family.

A loud cracking sound was heard near the burnt remains and a dark figure suddenly appeared. And anguished cry of horror sounded across the night as the figure fell to his knees in front of the remains of the house.

Sirius Black had arrived at the scene after the deed was done. He was a good friend to the Potters; in fact he was one of James' best friends from their old school days. He was also godfather to little Harry as his other best friend, Remus, was godfather to little Rosy. He was also one of magical Britain's top Aurors, so when he felt the emergency signal from the Potters he rushed over hoping he wasn't too late. Unfortunately he was and now he knelt in front of the ruins of the house that belonged to those he considered family.

Sirius stayed kneeling like that for several long moments in a numb haze. He kept thinking about all the happy times he had spent with the Potters and his best friends. He thought about their school days as the Marauders: Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs. They had such good times pranking the school in particular the Slytherins, who they had an ongoing prank war with. He thought in despair of how he would tell Moony and Shady and…Wormtail.

He narrowed his eyes and stood. This was Wormtail's fault; he's the only one who could have told… where the Potters were hiding. Wormtail was their secret keeper, he was the traitor and he was going to pay for what he's done.

Sirius turned to leave and go after Wormtail when he heard something. He listened for a moment letting his sharper canine senses out. Then he heard it again.

_There. Wait was that a cry_.

He hurried forward toward where he heard the noise near the back of the house. Sirius heard the noise again and by now he was convinced it was a child's cry. Maybe, he thought, at least one of his godchildren lived. He rounded the still standing staircase and leapt over the debris and with tears in his eyes he lifted a piece of plaster and gazed down at a pair of twin emerald green eyes.

He felt relief and happiness wash over him as he gazed down at the clearly living twins. His godchildren, both of them, were alive. He smiled and knelt down as the twins stopped their crying.

"Oh my little Prongslet and Fawn let's get you two out of here hmm?" he whispered to the babies gathering the little boy and girl into his arms.

He frowned though when he saw a jagged cut above little Harry's right eye and below little Rosy's left eye. "Well is that why you two were crying?" He asked the still sniffling babes as he carried them out of the ruins and laid them both down on the front lawn.

He sat on the ground with them, then pulled out his wand and healed the two cuts till they were nothing more than scars. "There now that feels better doesn't it" he smiled down at them as his little Fawn pulled Prongslet into a hug and promptly fell asleep. Bright green eyes stared up at him a moment before Harry too fell into a blissful sleep.

He smiled and was about to pick up the two slumbering babes when he heard someone chuckling behind him. He whirled around wand pointed at the stranger, well two strangers.

"Peace Lord Black we mean neither you nor the twins any harm," the stranger said out his hands in a gesture for peace. Sirius remained tense until the two unknowns stepped into the moonlight.

Two men were revealed one with golden hair and violet eyes and the other with dark red hair and green eyes that reminded him of Lily and the twins.

Sirius relaxed completely as he recognized the red haired man, or rather vampire. He thought quickly and made a decision and carefully scooped the twins into his arms so as not to wake them. He then turned and addressed the red haired vampire, "Lord Dominus it is a pleasure to meet you again I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"Indeed Lord Black I wish they were better as well, you should know though that your choice tonight will affect your future greatly," Dominus replied solemnly as he held out his arms to take the twins.

"How did you— Oh right," he remembered that Dominus could read a person's thoughts. "I understand what the consequences may be, but the rat must pay for his betrayal," Sirius growled as he handed the twins to their great uncle.

Violet eyes glared at Sirius for showing disrespect for his lord. Dominus glanced at his vassal while rocking the twins in his arms.

"Be calm Aurorus his grief is great and as he a youngling still his emotions have a great deal of control over him," He whispered so only the other vampire heard. Then he addressed Sirius, "As you wish Lord Black but know that I will not be able to help you until later."

Sirius nodded and said, "Just tell Remus the truth, he needs to know what really happened and that I'm sorry I messed up so badly." And with that said he kissed the twins on their foreheads and swirled around to disappear with a crack.

"That mutt is going to get himself killed, or worse imprisoned!" growled Aurorus glaring at the spot the wizard disappeared from.

Dominus chuckled and said, "My dear Aurorus, you must set your priorities straight, Lord Black will be fine if he is imprisoned we will simply break him out," he paused a moment and smiled down at the twins, "after he has learnt his lesson of course. Isn't that right little ones?" Neither vampire was surprised when two sets of emerald eyes stared up at Dominus knowingly.

"If you say so my lord; shall we take the little ones home now?" sighed Aurorus as they started walking back towards the shadows.

"Yes, Aurorus we shall," the two vampires were almost to the shadows when Dominus stopped abruptly.

"My Lord?" Aurorus asked tensing to defend his clan head and clan heirs.

"Before I forget Aurorus I need you to go pick up the things that little Harry and Rose will need, very good I will see you back at the villa later," Dominus didn't even pause to let Aurorus speak before walking off leaving a stunned vampire behind with the two babies.

"What?" Aurorus got out as Dominus disappeared in the shadows. He stared down at the babies in his arms and then he smelt it.

"My lord wait! I don't know how to change diapers!! I'm a warrior not a babysitter!! My lord!?!! DOMINUS!?!!!" shouted an outraged vampire going after his lord and disappearing into the shadows as well.

They left behind Godric's Hollow to crumble to the ground. All was silent once more until another unsuspecting visitor came along to relay the news that the Potters were dead as well as Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_This is my first story so good? Bad? Let me know by reviewing. I'm also doing this to help my writing so any hints would be welcome. Oh and Shady is not an OC he's a character from the books I just gave him a Marauder nickname._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

Harry and Rose Potter left Godric's Hollow that Halloween night

To live with their Uncle who was a Lord of the Night.

Through all the childhood tears and cheers

They made new names and took no blames.

10 years after that one fateful night

The whole clan drew quite the fright.

Letters from England arrived for school

But if they attended they would be fool.

So Dominus refused and they went to France

The land of art and lavish romance.

And to Beauxbatons the twin vampires went

All of their time on pranks and school spent…

Four Years Later…

SPLASH!!!!

"CAEL!!!!"

Laughter could be heard throughout the Gothic styled hallways as the inhabitants (actually just the servants) of _Ville de Nox _all sighed and prepared to clean up after their... lively masters. One particular individual gave an even longer-suffering sigh than the rest.

"They are quite entertaing don't you think so Aurorus?" Lord Dominus smiled sweetly at his vassal looking up from the mountain of trash...err paperwork on his desk.

Indignant violet eyes glared at the vampire lord. "Yes entertaining for you since you do not have to clean up their messes," Aurorus growled at his lord in annoyance. Ever since Dominus had left him to change the twins diapers that night Aurorus had practically become a babysitter instead of the elite fight that he was.

"Oh Aurorus I thought you loved spending time with the twins, after all you're their favorite guardian, they always asked for you when I watched them as children, it hurts me deeply to know my own flesh and blood loves you more yet you hold that love in contempt!" Dominus said in "mock" sorrow with his hand over his heart.

The two vampires were seated on opposite sides of the large cherry wood desk in Dominus' office. It had started out as a good day in the villa with Dominus actually doing his paperwork instead of making Aurorus do it when they heard the loud noises.

Aurorus glared at Dominus and grumbled unintelligibly at his lord's melodramatics. He was beginning to think Dominus and the twins had a schedule of when to cause trouble. On some days it would be Dominusand when he was being good the twins acted out. It seemed as if the three wanted him to commit suicide--err retire early.

"What was that dear Aurorus? You wnat to be the one to stop Terra from killing Cael," Dominus smirked at the Aurorus as he winced in response.

"What! No I--" Dominus interrupted him," Very well, you mat do so also clean up the mess they are surely making as we speak. Thank you for volunteering I would love to it myself but as you can see," he gestured towards the trash... err paperwork, "I'm quite busy so get going."

The blond vampire sat stunned a moment before agitation sank in and he rose to his feet. He glared at Dominus as the red head smiled innocently at him and gestured for the blond to leave.

"As you wish my lord," Aurorus bit out and stalked from the office. He could Dominus' laughter added to the racket that now filled the villa. He groaned internally and was convinced yet again that all Regius'(I decided that would be their last name) were out to get him.

He strode quickly down the gothic halls as servants scrambled to get out of the annoyed warrior's way. He followed the loud crashes and screams of rage and laughter and muttered darkly about lazy psychotic lords who should take care of their own demonic children.

* * *

Terra (formerly known as Rose Potter) has been having a good morning. She had finished her packing and the cooks had made her favorite blueberry muffins for breakfast. And her twin brother Cael (formerly known as Harry Potter) hadn't shown the least bit of hostility towards her for the bunny ears prank she had pulled earlier. A good day in the life of a sister to an obsessive prankster.

That is it was a good day until she saw her journal on the floor under her desk and decided to pick it up. After all she couldn't let her room look like Cael's, which looked someone had thrown a hundred reducto curses at it. Unfortunately she didn't see the trigger attached to the book and received a wet and sticky surprise.

Paints of various colors poured down on her followed by a dusting of white goose feathers. She looked like one of those bad guys in muggle movies that got tricked by the kid hero. It wouldn't have been so bad except a flash later and hysterical laughter and Terra realized her soon-to-be-very-dead brother had taken photographic evidence of the mortifying prank. In reaction she did the only thing that came to mind and screamed in rage. Her good day had been ruined.

Cael on the other hand was having sweet revenge on his dear brilliantly naive sister. Though he was probably going to be pummeled later it was worthit to see the drowned kitten look his sister's face. It was priceless and he got a picture of it too! It was a good day indeed for Cael.

He sped down the Gothic hallways carrying his precious cargo (i.e. the camera) laughing hysterically as his sister chased after him in rage.

"CAEL WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOUR GONNA WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!!!"

Cael sweat dropped and he laughed a bit nervously. Perhaps he shouldn't have used the journal it was very important to his sister. Then he remembered the bunny ears and he felt better...slightly.

He rounded a corner and paled considerably. It was adead end, this was not good for Cael. He looked around frantically but all he saw was an open window and he was on the 4th floor. There was no way he'd make the jump unscathed, then again if he stayed here he might not make it out alive. It was a hard choice to make.

"Well well well, end of the line dear brother now hand over the camera and it won't be so painful," Terra smirked as she cornered her little rat of a brother.

Cael gulped nervously and gripped the camera tighter after all either way he was gonna be in pain after Terra finished with him.

"Well hand it over you little ape!" she snarled with her hand outstretched.

"Now Terra be fair you have pictures of me in bunny--!" Terra's eyes flashed red in anger and she dived at her monkey of a brother. Cael tried to dodge but he wasn't quick enough and the two siblings crashed to the floor as the camera went flying.

"NOOO!!!" Cael watched in horror as his precious blackmail flew out the conveniently open window and shatter into a million pieces 4 floors below.

"Ha!" Terra cheered in triumph and smirked at her brother.

"Not fair Terra!" he was almost pouting as he climbed to his feet. He looked at his clothes in disgust seeing the paint and feathers on him now too.

"Serves ya right ya little rat!" she replied mockingly.

Cael glared at her then burst into laughter at her appearance. He really out did himself with the pink and orange paint. Terra frowned and was about to retort something less than lady like when someone cleared their throat behind the twins.

"Uhh hiya Roary, whats up?" Cael laughed nervously as the twins turned to face their normal baby sitter... I mean guardian.

Aurorus raised a golden eyebrow at the childish nickname the twins gave him. "No matter what you try child you are still in trouble for the mess you made."

Terra smirked at her brother and was about to start gloating when Aurorus added, "Don't think your not in trouble either Terra you treked the paint all over the halls." Her face fell and it was Cael who got to gloat over his sister.

"Go on you don't have all day, your expected to be ready for school by 3 o' clock" Aurorus informed them as they slowly made their way back the way they came. As soon as they thought they were out of Aurorus' hearing they began to bicker and Aurorus rolled his eyes and called for servants to supply the twins with what they needed. It was going to be a long few hours if the twins kept up the fighting. He couldn't wait until they left for school and gave him a break.

Of course elsewhere in the villa maniacal laughing could be heard as the source of laughter signed away the plans that made a certain violet eyed blond chaperon for a school trip to England. Dominus grinned in glee as he thought of other ways to make the blond's life miserable. Aurorus was right the three royals vampires did have an agreement to make his life hell after all he made the best entertainment.

* * *

_Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. The next has the twins leaving for school and introduces a few more OCs. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other recognizable characters _

_Previously:_

_Of course elsewhere in the villa maniacal laughing could be heard as the source of laughter signed away the plans that made a certain violet eyed blond chaperon for a school trip to England. Dominus grinned in glee as he thought of other ways to make the blonde's life miserable. Aurorus was right the three royal vampires did have an agreement to make his life hell after all he made the best entertainment._

* * *

After Aurorus had seen fit to make the twins clean up all of the paints and feathers Cael and Terra refused to speak to one another… well Terra refused to speak with Cael since she couldn't do so without getting angry just yet. Cael though didn't get that message though and continued to pester his sister.

"Oh come on Terra it wasn't that bad. It's not like it was permanent or long lasting and besides the picture got ruined," Cael said trying to get his sister to speak to him. Since they were the only kids in the villa it got lonely when they stopped talking.

Terra glared at him, "Why don't you go get your stuff we're leaving for school in 30 minutes."

"Aww Terra don't be like that it was a joke and need I remind you about the bunny ears," whined Cael trying to get his sister to lighten up.

"Cael if you want to retain the ability to have children I suggest you leave me alone," she growled out stalking into her room and slamming the door in her brother's face.

Cael paled considerably and ran off to his room to let his sister stew… and save his pride.

_Finally the stupid monkey leaves._ Terra thought and looked around her room. It was a fairly large room with its walls and ceiling painted in a swirl of oceanic colors. Her bed and desk were a dark wood Victorian styled set. There was also an easel and blank canvas near the window that reached from the floor to the ceiling. Her other artwork hung from the walls and were scattered on her desk along with her poetry journals.

She sighed as she looked at her journal; it was ruined. Her idiotic monkey of a brother never thought of the consequences of his pranks… okay so he thought about them most of the time but this time he didn't and it made he frustrated. She frowned at the book; Cael was going to get her a new one and he was going to pay dearly when they got to school. She smiled evilly the girls were going to love having the excuse to start the war early this year.

* * *

Cael left his sister and ran to his room two doors away from Terra's. He shuddered at his sister's threat fully aware that in her current state she would follow through without remorse. God his sister was scary sometimes. _I pity the fool who really pisses her off_. He thought entering his room and promptly tripped over a quaffle.

"Oww…?" he frowned it was a good thing no one had seen him. He rubbed his head as he got up and looked around his room. Maybe it was time he cleaned up a bit. There were quidditch supplies all over the place. Flying all over the place he amended as he dodged a snitch that flew right at his head. His bed was a mess of pillows and blankets and his desk was covered in schematics (doodles) and quills. Clothes that he wasn't taking to school shared the floor with his extra quidditch stuff. There were also books (about quidditch or pranking) all over the bed and the floor. And Terra complained that never read anything. The only thing that didn't seem out of place (which in his black hole of a room meant it _was_out of place) was his still un-shrunken school trunk.

Yep he needed to clean his room… but maybe later he needed to leave now before Terra decided retribution was in order. He hoped this didn't mean the war was starting early; he was already on Aurorus' bad side he needed to lay low for a bit. He quickly shrunk his trunk, pocketed it, and ran off towards his Uncle's office.

Unfortunately, after exiting his room he ran straight into his rather irate sister.

"Oomph!?!" he backed up and looked tentatively into angry green eyes.

"Uh ha ha Terra sorry 'bout that you know trying to get to Uncle's office before—" he rambled looking anywhere but at his sister.

"Cael let's go we're gonna be late," she said grabbing her still rambling brother by the arm and towing him all the way to their Uncle.

He followed a bit cowed at her indifference to the situation. Surely she couldn't have gotten over it that quickly, could she?

Terra smirked at the confusion her brother was feeling right now; all she had to do was make him feel safe then she would strike and revenge would be hers. Oh she was going to enjoy messing with her little monkey of a brother… like always.

They arrived at their Uncle's office several minutes later (The villa was so big it took forever to get anywhere unless you ran... at vampire speed). The twins entered and walked over towards their Uncle.

"Ahh Cael, Terra good you're on time how has your day been?" Dominus smiled at the twins and gestured for them to come forward.

"It was…ok Uncle unfortunately Roary didn't get as frustrated as I thought he would with the prank," relied Cael glancing at his sister for any sort of negative reaction.

He was lucky she merely frowned for a second before looking blankly at the papers on Dominus' desk.

"Hmm, we'll simply have to try harder now won't we?" Dominus mused gazing at Terra assessing her a moment.

She looked up feeling his gaze and smiled innocently, "Of course Uncle dear Roary won't know what hit him!" Cael looked at her nervously unsure who she directed that sentiment towards more him or Aurorus.

Dominus smiled despite the slightly murderous thoughts of his niece; he had raised such good children. They were always willing to help him with his torture of dear Aurorus. Now on to the pressing matters: sending his precious children to school was always difficult; he missed them dearly when they left. After all they were his good little minions… err helpers when it came to Aurorus torturing.

Speaking of Aurorus said blond just walked into the office to see the demons… I mean twins off to school.

"Oh Aurorus good you're here, I need to speak with you after the twins leave for school," Dominus said smiling sweetly at the blond with a strange glint in his green eyes. Said blond shivered in dread of what Dominus wanted to speak to him about. Perhaps he should resign already before the vampire got him killed.

"Now on to the children, Cael, Terra be good and try not to get into trouble, and remember eat your blood pops, now your carriage will be leaving in 10 minutes so out you get," Domnius said shooing the twins towards the fire place.

"Aww but Uncle we want to know you're going to say to Roary," they both whined pulling the innocent we're-twins-and-twice-as-cute-when-we-pout look perfectly. Dominus paused pretending to think about it but then threw the floo powder into the fireplace, shouted a destination, and pushed the twins into the green flames.

"You know you may have just sent them to some dark alley somewhere if you didn't say the destination right," Aurorus commented watching the green flames die down.

"Oh ye of little faith," Dominus replied then added, "if I did send them to some dark alley somewhere I'm sure they would be just fine after all they're vampires who would mess with them."

"…"

* * *

Elsewhere in Europe Albus Dumbledore sneezed in his round office filled with shiny silver instruments that screamed "I have ADD".

* * *

"Owww," Cael groaned as he lay where he landed upon exiting (falling) out of the floo.

"Cael get your unusually fat ass off of me," a voice hissed from beneath him.

"Oh ha ha ha sorry Terra didn't see ya there," he laughed nervously getting to his feet and holding out his hand to help his sister. She ignored it and got up brushing the soot from her clothes.

"Are you determined to live a short life Cael or are you just unnaturally clumsy for one of your status?" the irritated raven haired girl demanded crossly. Cael just grinned nervously and examined his surroundings. They had arrived in an odd little French restaurant along the shopping district in Paris that was the equivalence of London's Diagon Alley (not that the twins had ever been to Diagon Alley, Aurorus would've blown a gasket if they had). It had pictures of doves everywhere; it even had several clocks that had doves instead of numbers. And the birds were flying everywhere making the twins a little disorientated. It would've been interesting if they didn't get motion sickness from watching the birds always moving.

"Well at least we landed in the general vicinity of the right place," he said trying to divert his sister's ire to something else. She glared at him a final time before striding out of the restaurant. Cael sighed and followed her; he felt so unappreciated.

They walked out onto the busy French street not bothering to take in the sights and sounds. They had often frequented the street (the residents refused to call it an alley like in England) in their endeavors to make Aurorus have a mental break down. It was always fun to see how far they could go before getting in trouble and their Uncle always sided with them. Well most of the time Dominus sided with them. There was maybe one time where he didn't and that was a time the twins refused to remember.

"TERRA!! CAEL!!" an accented voice shouted over the noise of the crowds. The twins both turned to see their friend Claire de Lune run up to meet them. Claire was a good friend of the twins particularly Terra. She was also part wood elf as most of the students attending Beauxbatons had creature blood in them. Claire was also native to France unlike Terra and Cael who moved there when they were eleven. They had met her along with the rest of their group of friends in their first year and had been inseparable ever since.

"You two need to hurry the carriages are going to leave soon. How was your summer did Aurorus finally retire. Did you see the news about Sirius Black last month. He escaped you—"

"Claire stop, take a deep breath and ask one question at a time," Terra interrupted having grabbed her friend by the shoulders. Cael laughed next to them and started to lead them to the carriages a short way down the street. Claire did as she was told and asked again, "How was your summer, you hardly wrote."

"We were grounded for a bit of the summer no thanks to Monkey King1 over there," Terra replied smirking at the indignant look her brother gave her.

"Hey! I am not a monkey! A king most definitely, but I am not a monkey," he huffed as they neared the line of Pegasus drawn baby blue carriages. Claire laughed and dragged them both to a carriage near the back of the line.

"Well if that's all then did you hear about Sirius Black?" she asked excitedly as they entered the carriage.

"Of course they heard about Sirius Black the whole world knows about him even the muggles," a male voice drawled out from the window seat in the carriage. There were three occupants inside already: Ryan Wolfe, Scott Miles, and Gabrielle Delacour.

Claire frowned and pouted, "I didn't ask you Ryan, I asked Cael and Terra."

The boy in question raised an eyebrow (much like Aurorus had) and remarked, "Whatever you say de Lune." Ryan Wolfe2 was another of the twins group of friends. He was as his name suggests a werewolf, but he was born a werewolf, and unlike bitten werewolves he could control the change.

"Well contrary to belief we actually have not heard about Sirius Black, who is he?" Cael asked curiously sitting next to Gabrielle who smiled in greeting to the two vampires. She was part veela and you could tell from her platinum blond hair and the way all men looked at her in awe. She was also a native to France.

"He's an escaped convict from that English prison Azkaban, the one with the Dementors," Scott supplied to keep Claire from rambling off all kinds of redundant "facts" about the man. Unlike Claire and Gabrielle Scott Miles was a native to the U.S. whose parents decided France would be the best place for their only son to learn the facts of life. He was also part fox demon and his fox traits constantly showed in his tendency to get into trouble and prank every living being in sight.

"Really, I thought Azkaban was supposed to be impossible to escape from because of the Dementors," Cael said as Terra took her seat next to him and Claire sat by Scott near the door.

"Yeah it _supposed _to be but you know how the English wizards are," Gabrielle commented off handed as the carriage began to move.

"Hey I resent that me and Terra are from England!" Cael said in mock outrage.

Claire smiled at him, "Ah but you learn in France therefore you are both French Wizards not English ones."

Cael pouted and the others laughed, except for Terra of course; she was still mad about the whole paint and feathers prank. Cael glanced at his sister nervously and edged closer to Gabrielle just to be safe.

"I'm still concerned about this Sirius Black they say he was the Dark Lord's right hand man," Claire said getting over her laughter at how cute Cael could be when he tried.

"It doesn't really matter the Dark Lord was only concerned with England, so Black won't come here," Terra commented sullenly ignoring her brother's attempts to get away from her. Ryan raised another eyebrow at the twins' antics and Terra's lack of reaction to an escaped convict.

"Not even curious about how the man escaped Terra?" he asked trying to see if she knew anything.

"Not really it's not like we're going to England this year or anything," she said looking out the window.

Oh how wrong she was as they would all find out at the welcoming feast at school.

* * *

_Another chapter in less than a day I know but this'll probably be the last chapter for a while. I hope it's ok and you all tell me what you think of the story._

_1 im fairly certain that's what Ryoma calls Atobe in Prince of Tennis but correct me if im wrong_

_2 i watched a few episodes of CSI: Miami and thought the name worked well with the character i wanted_

_also on another note I haven't decided if Dumbledore is going to be bad or simply misguided cuz i think his decisions concerning harry in the books and movies was really wrong_

_I can already say Tom's going to be good but whether he was controled or framed I haven't decided yet either_

_And again please review and tell me what you think_

_until next time_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other recognizable characters or references_

Dominus' office after he pushed Cael and Terra through the floo:

"So what is it that you wanted to speak to me about my lord?" Aurorus inquired watching Dominus warily as said vampire sat behind his desk.

"Hmm Oh yes I wanted to inform you of your duties for the next 9 months," Dominus smiled and gestured for Aurorus to sit. The blond raised an eyebrow and sat across from the vampire lord.

"I thought I would do what I normally do when the twins leave," _take a break_, he thought to himself.

"Oh no, you're going to be doing something very important for me Aurorus," said Dominus grabbing a few papers off of his desk.

"Yes?" the blond urged when Dominus paused too long.

"You're going to school with the twins when they leave for Hogwarts in a month and half," the red haired vampire lord replied smiling sweetly at his vassal.

"…..."

"Aurorus?" Dominus waved a hand in front of the blond.

"……"

"Aurorus? Hello anyone in there?" the red head got up and began poking the other vampire trying to get a reaction.

"Aurorus. Aurorus. Aurorus. Aurorus." Dominus poked the other in the eye.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Aurorus shouted and rubbed his stinging eye. Dominus pulled back as if struck and made as if to cry, "Aurorus I was just trying to get your attention, you don't have to yell at me," fake tears formed in the other vampire's green eyes as he looked at the offended blond.

"Why are the twins going to Hogwarts and why do I have to go these nine months are supposed to be my break from babysitting!" the blond exclaimed outraged.

"hmph, well they're going because of the Triwizard tournament, and though they can't compete it will be a good experience for them," Dominus said clearly affronted that the puppy dog look he learned from Terra had no effect. He was going to have to work on that some more.

"But why do I have to go it isn't safe," the 'for me' went unsaid but it didn't stop Dominus from hearing it. The vampire lord smile, "because Aurorus as I told you earlier you're the twins' favorite guardian and as such it would be easier for you to chaperone them."

Aurorus rose from his seat mouth open in denial, "But—"

"No buts it is unbecoming of one of your stature Aurorus, now I'm sure you have other things to do today," Dominus dismissed the stunned blond from his office pushing him out the door and slamming said door in the poor vampire's face.

"But Dominus! you can't do this to me! I resign! I refuse to go babysit those demons and their little minions! Dominus! Are you listening to me!!!"

Elsewhere in a Pegasus drawn blue carriage:

"ACHOO!"

"Oww!! What was that for!"

"For sneezing at the same time as me Monkey King!"

"Oh get off your high horse already!"

"You wanna fight or something brother"

"Maybe—ACK!"

"sigh, and they were getting along so well a minute ago," Gabrielle said closing her book to avoid getting caught in the crossfire of fighting twin vampires.

"I want a twin," Claire sighed wistfully observing the brawl and exchange of curses. Ryan stared at her disbelievingly, "you want _that_," he gestured towards Cael and Terra with his own book.

"Yep, having a twin would be fun!" she said happily ignoring the looks she was getting from Ryan and Gabrielle.

"I thought elves were pacifists Claire," said Scott also observing the fight, "ten sickles on Terra, Wolfe who're you goin for?"

"Hmm I won't take that bet Terra is going to win."

"HEY!" Cael shouted from underneath Terra as she pinned him.

"We are pacifists but they're only playing," Claire answered twirling her brown hair showing off her pointed ears.

"Right, of course they're only playing," Gabrielle said slowly ducking as a curse flew in her direction.

"I can't believe they're fighting over sneezing at the same time," Ryan said moving out of the way as Terra got thrown at his seat. She snarled and dived at her brother.

"Yeah, hey you know when you sneeze someone's talkin 'bout cha," Scott commented wincing as Terra barely missed kicking Cael in the crotch.

"…."

Everyone looked at him incredulously, even Terra and Cael…sorta.

"Where on earth did you hear that?" Terra asked holding Cael in a head lock.

"What!? It's a muggle saying!" he said indignantly.

"Muggles' re so weird," said Gabrielle with Claire nodding her agreement.

"Agreed so Scott stop associating with them," commanded Ryan who opened his book now that Terra and Cael had stopped fighting.

"Unless you're gonna prank 'em with me!" Cael exclaimed having gotten out of Terra's choke hold. Terra in turn glared at him and smoothed down her clothes.

"hmph whatever," Scott sulked (pouted) in his seat. Everyone was silent.

"Oooh he's so cute when he's pouting!!!" Claire exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Huh?" Scott edged away from the elf slightly.

Gabrielle giggled, "Claire have you joined the Scott Miles fan club at last?"

"Oh no not yet I was waiting to ask if you and Terra would join! I've heard such great things about it! They stalk Scott taking pictures and selling them on the Wizard Web. They even write slash fanfics about him!" she gushed and all the girls laughed, "so will you two join with me it'll be sooo much fun!"

"Of course!"

"Most definitely!"

"Ryan I think they've gone insane will you protect me, I'd ask Cael but he just got beat up by his sister," Scott said edging away from the crazy fan girl that is Claire.

"Oh!! How cute we can do a Ryan/Scott pairing it'll be a hit!" Claire exclaimed and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Great now look what you did Miles you idiot!" Ryan hit him over the head.

"Ha ha Oh Ryan you shouldn't hit you significant other like that," Cael laughed making fun of them.

"We can make Cael their pet too," Terra interjected into the planning of the story. Cael looked at his sister curiously, "What do you mean by pet?"

Gabrielle whispered into his ear what 'a pet' was making him go red in embarrassment as Terra smiled innocently at him.

"Terra! You better not!"

"Oh it'll be a great story, right girls," Terra said happily

"Yep!" they both replied enthusiastically. The boys all moved away from the crazy girls and when asked later after the story was posted, they either went red in embarrassment or denied all association.

* * *

_okay that's the end of the chapter. the next one'll probably be out today or tomorrow and they will finally be at school and the triwizard tournament will be announced by madame maxime_

_until next time (which'll probably be soon)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters _

* * *

Finally after 30 minutes of embarrassing comments that would leave even gay men scarred for life the six students arrived at Beauxbatons. The three boys practically sprinted into the school designed after the Palace at Versailles away from their crazy so called friends.

"Scott! Why did you get them started on _that!_ Why!" Cael shook his friend by the shoulders with wide horror struck green eyes.

"I didn't mean too! I was only talking about muggles and then Claire starts squealing!" Scott claimed ducking out of his poor friend's grip.

"Miles I am never going to look at bananas again thanks to you," Ryan shuddered in remembrance. Claire had let her overactive imagination go too far. They should lock the girl away for the greater good of all men who value what little innocence and sanity they have.

"I thought guys were supposed to be pervs not 14 year old girls," Scott commented as they walked into the banquet hall, which was modeled in a Victorian design like the rest of the school.

"Just goes to show you shouldn't listen to stereotypes little Scotty," All three froze at the chilling and predatory voice of Terra.

"Hello Terra, did I say pervs, I meant uh…" _nerves, serves, curves. No that won't work hmm what to say—_Terra raised an eyebrow at the long pause.

"Does it really take you that long to think everyone else is already sitting," she said gesturing to a table to their right where the others had already grabbed seats. That said she walked off leaving the rather confused American behind.

"Did I get my French wrong again?" he asked no one in particular and ran off to his friends oblivious to the girls snapping photos of him behind a replica of a Michelangelo statue. Their little American fox was just too cute.

"Hey Scott did you see those girls over there?" Cael asked as Scott took the seat next to him. The red haired fox demon looked back, "what girls?" Everyone looked at him incredulously; the girls were obviously not trying to hide.

"Miles you're an idiot," Ryan said bluntly and turned to observe the other students.

"Huh? What'd I do now?" the poor boy was clueless. Claire started cooing again at the cuteness that was Scott Miles while Gabrielle and Terra giggled. Cael just sighed exasperated with the ignorance of his friend. Really Americans were either extremely brilliant and oblivious or completely incompetent and oblivious. It was debatable which one Scott was but everyone agreed he was oblivious to everything; the perfect stalkee to a stalker.

Cael sighed again he wondered how long Claire would be messing with Scott about the fan club thing. Sure it actually existed but there was no way the wood elf would degrade herself by joining it. Claire may act like a hyperactive airhead, and although the hyperactive part was true, an airhead she was not. She like everyone in their group of friends was a genius. Particularly in planning conniving pranks in the war. It was best to never underestimate her or you may end up glued to a toilet seat. Sometimes Claire just needed to be locked up where she couldn't hurt anybody.

"Cael!" he was startled out of his musings as Terra hit him over the head."Pay attention ya monkey Madame Maxime is starting!" she said gesturing to their rather tall headmistress who had just stood up.

Madame Maxime cleared her throat and all of the idle chatter of the students halted. She smiled at them pleased.

"Now welcome back to all those returning students and I give a special welcome to those new students who are joining us this year." She smiled at a table off to the right full of nervous 11 year olds. "Now I have an important announcement before we eat. This year Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland will play host to a very special tournament. The EUN has decided to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament and has chosen Hogwarts to host it." At this excited and confused murmurs alike resounded throughout the hall. "Now we have been invited to participate in this tournament, therefore in one and half months' time I will accompany a select group of students along with a volunteer chaperone to Scotland in order to participate. Students who have been chosen to go will receive a letter within the next few weeks. That is all now enjoy your food!" and food appeared on all the tables.

The hall broke out into excited chatter about the tournament and who would be going to Hogwarts with the headmistress.

"Oh I wanna go!" Scott and Claire exclaimed simultaneously. They both stared at each other a moment.

"Cool! Scott is my twin!" the elf cried happily and then added seriously, "but I'm still gonna join your fan club and write that story."

Scott flushed bright red and unbeknown to him his fan club took a picture of it. Everyone laughed at the two.

"Aww look he is too cute!" Gabrielle cooed and laughed with Terra and Claire as Scott shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, well looks like Terra was wrong," he said successful if though not subtly changing the subject.

"Wrong about what?" the vampire asked frowning at the fox demon.

"Oh yes, she was wrong wasn't she," Ryan added his 2 cents in.

"Wrong about what?" she asked again growing frustrated.

"Oh! You were wrong about not going to England!" Gabrielle said remembering the conversation about Sirius Black.

"Oh… so what?" she asked confused.

"Oh! Terra we are going to have to worry about Sirius Black!" Claire exclaimed.

"Okaaay what's so scary about it?" Terra asked yet again.

Cael smacked his forehead, "Terra the man escaped from the most heavily guarded prison in the world; he's very scary."

Terra frowned at him, "But—" she cut herself off green eyes widening briefly. She looked away from her brother and said, "Right scary." Cael narrowed his own green eyes at his sister suspiciously. She knew something and he was going to find out what… but maybe later Terra was still mad at him considering her proposal of as a…pet. Where did she even learn about this stuff surely their uncle wouldn't tell her these things that was a bit far even for him.

"Hey Cael you're zoning out again," Scott snapped his fingers in front of the vampire's face.

"What? Oh sorry," he smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Brother you need to stop thinking before you hurt yourself," Terra snarked cruelly.

"You're so mean today Terra what did I do?" he feigning tears of hurt. Terra's eyes glinted red for a moment and she snarled.

"Terra and Cael do not start the school had yet to begin!" an astounded voice commanded from behind them.

"Oh good evening to you Ms. Smi, how was your summer," Scott asked charmingly.

"Oh it was lovely and student free bar the winged monstrosities that brought me little fire starters every two days," she said sarcastically while glaring at both Scott and Cael.

"Oh we thought you would like your presents!" Cael chirped happily enjoying his teacher's sardonic ways.

"Oh for the love of— never mind just don't start anything until after you six leave in a month!" she snapped stalking off to the teachers' table. Ryan smiled as she left.

"What're you smiling about she left," said Claire curiously as Scott and Cael sulked at the departure of their favorite teacher.

"Oh nothing really Claire Ms. Smi just inadvertently hinted that we were going to be chosen to go to Hogwarts for the Tournament," he replied smirking at her blank look. It took a moment for everyone to process his words before both Scott and Claire crowed happily and the others grinned too. They were going to have a great year with new prey to prank and whole new battleground for the war.

* * *

Elsewhere in Europe a black dog walked up to a dark forest sniffing at the air. A tall figure suddenly appeared out of the shadows of the tall willowy trees.

"Sirius Black?" the figure asked approaching the dog. The dog looked up at the figure blue eyes tired and he nodded.

"Come with me my lord wishes to speak with you," the figure gestured for the dog to follow him into the trees. Both the figures disappeared again as quickly as they had appeared and no one was the wiser that Sirius Black had found accomplices, or that he was much closer to the saviors of the wizarding world than the leader of the light was.

* * *

_and that is the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I enjoy feedback so pretty please review. _

_Until next time_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: unfortunately I own nothing if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction_

_A/N: I would like to apologize for the slow updates and I would also like to thank those of you who reviewed my story. I honestly didn't expect any reviews so it was nice, now on to the story._

* * *

_Previously:_

_The twins and company finally arrived to Beauxbatons where they learned of the infamous Triwizard Tournament to be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also the infamous 'murder' Sirius Black found an accomplice to make his way to sanctuary. _

1 month later

The whole was abuzz with excitement; the Triwizard Tournament would begin in a little over a week and the Beauxbatons delegation would leave in one day. Students were already placing bets on who would be their champion, of course, they bet discretely as any proper Frenchmen would. The favorite to be champion was Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle's older sister, but many also bet on one of the infamous Regius twins to be champion from the simple fact that they could quite literally do anything, even take on the savage beast known as Ms. Smi, the dreaded English Professor who made even dragons and goblins cower in fear.

(Unlike most magical schools, Beaxbatons taught muggle classes as well as the normal curriculum. The school wanted to give their students as many opportunities as possible, including attending a muggle university if they chose to. They also wanted to enlighten their students to the many advances muggles had made that not even magic could fix. But enough about boring policies that make people fall asleep.)

While the rest of the school was preparing for the delegation's departure, for which six fourth years were part of, two indiscernible figures met in the shadows of dark hallway.

"Is everything set for tomorrow?" one of them asked in a voice barely audible.

"Yes, everything is ready for our Bon Voyage! Rabbit just needs to do some finishing touches and it'll be perfect!" the other whispered excitedly.

"Quiet, someone's coming," they both stilled and crept back further into the shadows as a distinctly blonde haired girl walked by them. She stopped a moment though right in front of them and the two hidden figures held their breath. The girl stood there for a moment before shrugging and moving on to where ever it was she was going to.

They both sighed in relief and the second figure spoke again, "that was close."

"Too close, we need to be more careful or we'll be caught," the first said.

The other just nodded and they went their separate ways for class. Tomorrow was going to be great.

* * *

The next day started out normally, or at least as normal as you get in a school full of magically gifted children. Terra and Cael had their morning spat, Claire scared Scott with her many comments about fan clubs and fan fiction, and Ryan and Gabrielle just enjoyed the entertainment. Overall a pretty normal morning, that is it was until Terra, Cael, and Scott reached their last class for the day, English with Ms. Smi.

Ms. Smi was an intimidating woman who could make even the strongest fear for their lives. She was around the average height for a woman with a stout build. She had short reddish blonde hair and icy blue eyes that made even the goblins cower in fear. Her class was legendary within the halls of Beauxbatons, for intense writing, harsh papers, complex grammar, and perplexing literature that would make even a genius cringe in horror. That's why upon entering the class room many students had to stop at the sight of the strictest-and-most-terrifying-nightmare-inducing-teachers-of-all-time made.

Terra blinked, and then blinked again, but the image just wouldn't leave. There were brightly colored party streamers covering the walls of the usually neat and organized room and balloons and confetti were everywhere. She had to do a double take as she saw Ms. Smi holding a giant cake covered in pink frosting and strawberries, and was that a… party hat on the woman's head. This had to be some kind of dream, or nightmare.

"WHOA Ms. Smi this is awesome what's it all for!" Scott exclaimed as he jumped into the classroom and tried to grab the cake.

"Down you little miscreant this cake isn't for you!" Ms. Smi scowled at the red fox boy and used a levitation charm to keep the boy at bay.

"Aww who's it for then? Can't you give us some, after all you're our favorite teacher," Cael pouted at her as Scott floated all the way to the ceiling.

"Yeah I want cake!" Scott shouted, unperturbed at being levitated to the ceiling.

"Well you're not getting any, this is for the rest of the class in our Farewell Little Monsters party," Ms. Smi smirked placing the cake on her desk far away from Scott and Cael.

"You think we're monsters," Scott cried broken heartedly from the ceiling, fake tears streaming down his face.

"Of course I think you're monster; you interrupt my class on a daily basis, even when you don't have my class for the day, you _stalk_ me, and you and those other little monsters you call friends constantly plague those of us decent members of society with that loathsome little prank war that you _think_ is funny," Ms. Smi ranted.

_Yeah definitely a nightmare,_ Terra thought as she stared dumbfounded at the sight of Ms. Smi ranting and raving, and Scott practically sitting on the ceiling from the levitation charm. Terra sighed and rubbed her forehead feeling a headache come.

"Are you quite done with your tirade Ms. Smi because this cake is delicious! You should try some," Scott said as he and Cael stuffed their faces with the cake. During Ms. Smi's slightly long tirade Cael had canceled the levitation charm on Scott and they snuck past a ranting Ms. Smi and started to demolish the pink cake.

Terra sighed again and strode past a gaping Ms. Smi and grabbed her own piece of cake to eat at a more sedate pace than her pig of a brother and his friend.

"You know, Ms. Smi you should just stop trying like the rest of the teachers it saves us all a major migraine in the end since they always get what they want," the girl said as she ate her piece of cake.

Ms. Smi just crumpled comically on the floor and burst into tears as the rest of the class came in and enjoyed the remnants of the cake she had painstakingly made. Her good mood had vanished as she realized the truth of Terra's statement and she mourned the days before she had had the twin vampires and fox demon in her class. She was going to praise the day when she'd never have to see them ever again.

* * *

Later that day

After Ms. Smi's breakdown the twins and Scott joined Gabrielle, Ryan, and Claire as usual for dinner.

"So how was English?" Claire asked as the food appeared. Cael and Scott shared matching grins while Terra just rolled her eyes.

"Oh just the usual Claire," Scott said happily.

"Yeah, because driving Ms. Smi into a mental breakdown is 'the usual'," Terra added sarcastically.

"Aww, Terra we didn't do that, she was just tired, that's why she fell to the floor," Cael mock pouted at his sister. Terra just rolled her eyes again in response.

"Oh! You two should leave the poor woman alone!" Gabrielle scolded them, but she was still smiling.

"Ah let them do what they want to the woman, I heard she was a demon," Ryan added.

"Hey! If she is a demon do you think I have a chance with her?" Scott asked excitedly. Cael pouted since that meant less of a chance for him to have a chance with the woman. Ryan just sighed tiredly at their antics.

"Scott what about your fan club, you don't want those poor girls to cry do you?" Claire asked smiling innocently.

All around the banquet hall random girls with only one thing in common sneezed.

"What fan club do you guys keep talking about!" the red fox asked in frustration. He had never heard of this so called fan club before. Gabrielle and Claire giggled at his ignorance while Terra and Ryan just sighed… again.

"It's okay buddy you don't need to know, have an éclair" Cael said soothing the fox boy's frustration with food. Food was always the answer when you needed to calm down. At least it was for Cael.

"Aww, but he needs t-"Claire never got to finish her sentence as a loud bang reverberated throughout the hall accompanied with a bright flash of light causing a halt in all conversations.

As soon as the light faded laughter filled the halls as students looked at each other. Even the teachers had to crack a small laugh at the harmless prank. Instead of the normal light blue uniform the students were all dressed up in muggle Halloween costumes ranging from ghost to princess. There was even a student dressed as a horse- poor Bartimus Powl-. Many thought that Cael, Scott, and Ryan were responsible, for it seemed like one of their pranks, until they saw the poor boys who looked miserable in pink.

Ryan seemed to be the best off since he was just dressed in a pink suit, it was Cael and Scott that made everyone doubt their involvement. Scott was dressed in a frilly pink dress fit for a princess, including the silver tiara, jewelry, and even makeup. Needless to say the pink clashed horribly with his red hair. Cael on the other hand was wearing a big pink tutu, black leggings, and cat ears and tail with pink color studded with fake diamonds and round bell (imagine the outfit Sakura wears when she caught the thunder card in Card Captor Sakura). It was quite the sight to see the normal pranksters at the wrong end of a prank. (Note that poor Bartimus Powl felt much better after seeing them)

The boys looked hilarious and Claire took a picture for her scrap book. The girls had successfully won the first battle in the prank was. And revenge was sweet thought Terra as Cael tried and failed at removing the costume.

After the laughter died down some Madame Maxime stood and -to the relief of many and disappoint of a few- removed the rather complex charm used to pull off the prank. However it didn't seem to work on Cael, Scott, and Ryan, much to their horror and dismay.

"Well I think after tonight's entertainment it is time for bed, and for those departing to Hogwarts to head to the carriage," Madame Maxime announced still smiling at the embarrassing predicament three of her favorite students were in. With a much happier note than before all of the students began to depart.

"And will Cael Regius, Terra Regius, Scott Miles, Gabrielle Delacour, Claire de Lune, and Ryan Wolfe please come here," the headmistress ordered before the six pranksters snuck out.

The three girls cringed as they were called realizing that they had been caught even though they placed the charms on themselves too. Gabrielle had been in a rabbit suit, Claire had been a ninja, and Terra had been Luigi from Super Mario Brothers (not that many people understood that they just thought she was a leprechaun).

The six friends approached the teachers' table timidly three in embarrassment and three in guilty nervousness.

"Well, seeing your reactions I can tell who committed this prank, and as entertaining as it was it is still against the rules," said Madame Maxime sternly (although she was smiling on the inside). The girls cringed again and stared at the ground as the boys glared at them.

"Girls your punishment should be to remove you from the delegation to Hogwarts for the tournament," Madame Maxame told the girls. They immediately looked at the headmistress in horror and even the boys looked slightly taken aback at the harsh punishment. (It wouldn't be a prank was unless the girls came too)

"But Madame Maxime, no one got hurt and the boys will be back to normal in about an-"

"I said should be, not that it will be," Madame Maxime interrupted Claire, "I think do to the impressiveness of the spell work needed to perform this prank particularly on these boys that we can still allow you three to be a part of the delegation."

The girls sighed in relief and Terra began to thank the headmistress when Madame Maxime spoke again, "On one condition, you three will have one thousand or more word essay written on the mechanisms behind the spells and charms that you used in this prank handed to me by the end of November."

"But what if one of gets chosen to compete?" Claire asked.

"I still expect the essay girls no excuses, now let's depart to the carriage shall we, I still must introduce the chaperone," Madame Maxime smiled and led them to the carriage that would take them to an interesting year in England, that would reveal several truths that have been hidden for years.

* * *

_And there is the end of chapter six. Gosh this chapter was difficult to write for some reason, and the next chapter will see the twins and friends plus Aurorus at Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoyed it and review and even if you didn't like it review cuz I would appreciate constructive criticism. Well I bid you adieu until next time. _


End file.
